


“Allergies”

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: Really quick one-shot, part of "The Feline Dilemma"





	“Allergies”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["The Feline Dilemma"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883422) by [talesyoutellyourfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends). 



               “Now is there anything that you can think of that you may have come in contact with that may have caused these symptoms?” Claire asked Bortus. He was up on one of the exam tables.

                “I am not sure.” Bortus said sounding like his sinuses were obviously clogged. But then he thought of something. “I did pet Lt. Malloy’s cat.”

                “A cat? Well that would make sense.” Claire acknowledged. “Alright, I’ll give you some allergy medication. It should help with your congestion.”

 

* * *

 

                Gordon and John were walking past the Medical Bay when Bortus stepped out.

                “Hey Commander.” Gordon greeted. Bortus turned to face the two. Gordon and John slightly recoiled. Bortus looked miserable. The allergy was getting the best of him.

                “What happened to you?” John asked tying to make the best out of the situation.

                “Doctor Finn believes I am allergic to ‘Mr. Whiskers’.” Bortus replied.

                “How do you know?” Gordon asked as Alara, Isaac, Marcus and Ty rounded the corner. Alara had Mr. Whiskers in hand. As they approached the group, Bortus titled backwards and let out a sneeze. His snot engulfed Gordon and John in a gooey mess. Alara, Issac and the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

                “You just had to ask.”  John said as he wiped away the snot away from his eyes.

                “Ugh, I think I got some of it in my mouth.” Gordon said as the snot dripped down his face. Alara tried to hold back laughter but Ty and Marcus had already broken out into said laughter. Doctor Finn had heard the commotion and looked out from the Medical Bay.

                “Oh my God.” Claire covered her mouth also trying not to laugh at the sight. “Are you okay?”

                “I feel much better. Thank you.” Bortus beamed. Gordon and John just shot him a look.


End file.
